creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Mystreve
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Mystreve page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 20:25, December 17, 2013 (UTC) Your Avatar I couldn't help but notice your profile picture is Dr. Strange from Dr. Strangelove or: How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love the Bomb. That was an excellent satire. The Bitter Cold (talk) 22:49, February 4, 2014 (UTC) Dayum! You posted the 20.000th image on this wiki! That Bobby image. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 14:39, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Ha. Yeah, I saw. It's actually a gif that I wanted to put in as a reply to someone's blog, but it just shows up as a picture, so i didn't put it there. Mystreve (talk) 14:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'll have a look through them now for you. Thanks for letting me know! - 20:26, February 12, 2014 (UTC) Fight with blood, Fight with steel, Die with honor, Never yield~ Hail and Kill, Brother-in-Arms :3 An inspiring message, from one metalhead to the next. Have a great day! :) If life is this, I wonder what dying would feel like. Probably painful. (talk) 19:32, February 13, 2014 (UTC) Blog Posts Category Do not add mainpage articles to that category. It is specifically for user blog posts. It is not a story category. Also, do not add the BlogListingPage category to pages. ClericofMadness (talk) 08:19, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Allrighty then. Mystreve (talk) 15:11, February 16, 2014 (UTC) Weird Weird is admin-only. Please do not add it to pages. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 14:30, February 17, 2014 (UTC) : To be honest, Weird isn't nearly as overused as it once was. And you're right, many pastas don't really fit in any one category. I'm considering removing this rule. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 15:07, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hey You're loved <3 You can choose to put this on your profile, or not. I just like seeing this template used by the users who have the right, that's all. Eons back up. Thank you, I got it reuploaded, :D http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/Eons Hope you like it. titles Not every word in a title has to be capitalized. Prepositions, coordinating conjunctions, and articles are usually lowercased in a title, unless they are the first or last word. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:36, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :That's fine, but I didn't see any of those in that last batch of page moves. If you mean words like "in" and "on", those can be used as adverbs but were used as prepositions in the page titles they were used in. Long prepositions like "through" are debatable, if you think capitalizing it would be more aesthetic you can go ahead. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 12:58, March 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Wait, nevermind, I just saw the log entry for "I Did Something Wrong". LOLSKELETONS (talk) 13:00, March 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: You forgot your signature on my talk page as well, but no prob. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 19:39, March 5, 2014 (UTC) :Got busy at work. Sorry. Mystreve (talk) 19:45, March 5, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now When you add the Delete Now category, add it via the template please, with the reason why. Example: This helps a lot of the admins/VCROC members to know why it needs deleted without having to inspect everything. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 13:39, March 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yeah, Television and "Lost Episodes" are subcategories, plus checking the revision history you can see someone added it and Sloshed removed it again because it's an actual episode. SOMEGUY123 (talk) 16:23, March 6, 2014 (UTC) Re:Burgrr Entries Well, I suppose. I was quite surprised to see a well known creepypasta on the marked for review list. It could use some editing I guess, and addition of links and passwords. Sorry. --Detonator Coil, suitable for a small nuclear device (Leave a message here) 16:24, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Ninja-ing HOT DAMN, AS IF I DIDN'T NEED ANOTHER PERSON NINJA-ING MEH XD But, I do congratulate you on your work though. Keep it up. 16:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) Re: Review Ah, yes... I remember reading that one a while back. It's fan fiction. Well-written fan fiction, but fan fiction nonetheless. If you think it should be deleted, go ahead and delete it; just make note in the deletion summary that it's not for quality reasons. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 17:41, March 11, 2014 (UTC) :Whatever floats your boat. I personally give the story a pass by virtue of its quality, so I wouldn't mind it sticking around (even if the content doesn't really suit this site). LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:10, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ::P.S. Weird is no longer admin-only, as of //creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?diff=prev&oldid=701760 LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:20, March 11, 2014 (UTC) ---- Excuze me, but is it hard to write a good pasta? and i mean a GOOD pasta since evrione can write a pasta. Iv tried to write some before, but they got delleted, so now im scared to eaven try..can you help me? anny sudgestions? ENDERDAN (talk) 12:25, March 12, 2014 (UTC) ---- Alright thanks for the heads up i understand I'm trying to remove, can you do this for me, I didn't know, sorry Alright Sorry if the joke came off in the wrong way at first. Peace. AlcohollicA (talk) RE: I added Shock Ending to that particular pasta due to it being an actual shock ending. That's actually a well-known tall-tale. (random fun fact.) Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 00:36, March 14, 2014 (UTC) The story itself is well-known. The ending is an unexpected ending. Not many people predict that kind of thing happening. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 00:46, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Nope. The original author is unknown, though it has had a movie based off of it. I can't remember the name, though. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 01:01, March 14, 2014 (UTC) In Reply I'm sorry about that! I seriously had no idea. Things have changed a lot since I was last active here. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:10, March 14, 2014 (UTC) See, I knew that. He and I speak regularly. I just didn't know about the OC thing, but thank you. Shinigami.Eyes (talk) 02:13, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re Sorry, I've been adding m4r to pastas that need editing. I'm not too good of an editor that's why I add the category, but I guess I've never really tried editing for a while. I'll just add it to pastas I think need a lot of editing. Thanks for the heads up by the way. 19:14, March 14, 2014 (UTC) Re: Shock Ending Yes, please. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:30, March 16, 2014 (UTC) The song on my profile is "Dubstep Dishwasher" by Living Tombstone. The song on my talk page is "September" by Tombstone featuring Mic the Microphone. Brony artists. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 18:10, March 17, 2014 (UTC)